A Modern Myth Современный миф
by Orla Dark
Summary: Этот фанфик написан под песню 30 seconds to mars - a modern myth. Песня печальная, поэтому и события в истории не веселые.


Автор: Orla Dark

**Бета****:** Kassie

**Название:** **A Modern Myth (Современный Миф)**

**Фэндом:** CSI: Miami.

**Пейринг:** нету

Рейтинг: PG.

**Жанр:** Ангст, драма

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи CBS, остальное бред автора.

**Комментарий:** Фик написан под песню группы _**30 second to mars – a **__**modern**__**myth**_. Песня печальная, так что и фик такой же. Насчет последней фразы в песне, в фике она употребляется ровно столько раз, сколько в песне (я считала, дважды!).

--

--

_Did we create a modern myth _

_(__Мы __создали __современный __миф__)_

_Did we imagine half of it_

_(__Мы __представили __половину __его__)_

_Would happen in a thought from now_

_(Случился бы в мысли с этого времени)_

Хосе скрылся в старом заброшенном здании. Окна были заколочены, в расщелины между досками проникали последние лучи солнца, день подходил к концу. В здании есть много путей для отхода, на что и рассчитывал Хосе, но разве от Горацио Кейна можно было сбежать. Разве что в виде трупа, попавшего в сильное течение, и то не факт.

- Хосе не усугубляй ситуацию, будет только хуже.

- Я не сдамся так просто! – крикнул он в ответ. Хосе пятился назад, подальше от голоса Фрэнка. Завыли сирены, подкрепление на подходе, в панике малец пытается найти выход. Завернув за угол он его находит - дверной проем, выходящий в проулок, а дальше еще одно заброшенное здание. Проулок слишком узкий, чтобы туда смогла въехать патрульная машина, пока копы смекнут что к чему у него есть шанс скрыться. Солнце почти село и выход на улицу, в прямом смысле, заманчиво светился и казался абсолютно безопасным. Хосе начал бежать к спасительному выходу, улыбка не сходила с его лица, еще чуть-чуть… Откуда ни возьмись в дверном проеме появилась фигура рыжеволосого лейтенанта, освещенная лучами заходящего солнца.

_Save yourself_

_(Спасай себя)_

_Save__yourself_

_(Спасай себя)_

- Вот мы и встретились, Хосе. Сдавайся и, возможно, я смогу тебе помочь.

Юный латинос сдержал свое слово, в тюрьму садиться никто не хочет. Он не успел толком прицелиться, один выстрел и Хосе лежит на грязном полу, лужа крови растекается под ним.

- Тебя предупреждали… Дважды.

_The secret is __out_

_(__Тайны __нет__)_

_The secret is out_

_(__Тайны __нет__)_

- Эрик, что у нас?

- Хосе однозначно был на месте преступления, но девушку убил не он. Валера прислала результаты ДНК. Есть схожие аллели, похоже, это был его брат. Я поговорил с нашей свидетельницей, брата Хосе зовут Антонио, у нас есть его фото с водительских прав.

- Его нужно объявить его в розыск, Эрик, он очень опасен.

- Сделаю.

- Смена уже закончилась, Эрик, ты сегодня много работал. Я сам разберусь, иди домой.

- Я не устал Эйч, но за заботу спасибо.

_To buy the truth_

_(__Покупать __правду__)_

_And sell a lie_

_(__И__продавать __ложь__)_

_The last mistake before you die_

_(Последняя ошибка прежде чем ты умрешь)_

_So don't forget to breathe tonight_

_(Так что не забудь дышать сегодня вечером)_

_Tonight's the last so say go__od-bye_

_(Эта ночь последняя, так что скажи прощай)_

Горацио сделал пару звонков, ребята из ночного патруля будут начеку, если ночью его не поймают, то утром он продолжит поиски. Лейтенант вышел из здания Майами Дэйд, свежий прохладный ветерок бодрил. У подножия лестницы стояли Келли и Мистер Вулф. Горацио не слышал о чем был разговор, но, судя по укоряющему взгляду Келли, Мистер Вулф опять напортачил. Он пытался оправдаться, но Келли была непреклонна, хмурила брови и смотрела на него самым строгим взглядом из своего арсенала. Чтобы Мистер Вулф не сделал, Келли не собиралась так легко его прощать.

_The secret is out_

_(__Тайны __нет__)_

_The secret is out_

_(__Тайны __нет__)_

Все произошло почти мгновенно. Из темноты появился Антонио, с перекошенным в ярости от потери брата лицом, целясь наугад. Два выстрела прогремели почти одновременно. Мистер Вулф моментально среагировал, толкнув Келли на землю и прикрывая ее собой. Трое людей на земле, Антонио с пулей в голове, копируя своего брата…

- Райан! Райан!! – голос Келли разорвал вдруг образовавшуюся тишину ничуть не хуже выстрелов.

Мистер Вульф лежал на первой ступеньке, вся груди в крови, Келли прижимала рану руками, но кровь все равно сочилась из-под пальцев. Он все еще был в сознании, глаза двигались, не фокусируясь ни на чем конкретно, но на крики Келли не реагировал.

_Good-bye, Good-bye, Good-bye, Good-bye_

_(Прощай, Прощай, Прощай, Прощай)_

Мистера Вулфа доставили в реанимацию, операция длилась несколько часов, пуля была удачно извлечена, но врач не решился поставить окончательную оценку его нынешнему положению. Утром, все станет яснее утром.

Эйч стоял на том самом месте, где еще ночью лежал, истекая кровью, Мистер Вулф. И хотя кровь уже смыли, часть ее осталась в углах между ступеней.

Полный скорби взгляд был направлен, казалось никуда, но Эйч увидел очень знакомое лицо на противоположной стороне улицы. Это был человек в слегка помятой одежде, со щетиной на лице, весь его вид говорил, что он только что проснулся и не успел привести себя в порядок перед работой. Только Тим Спидл уже никогда не сможет вернуться на работу. Его такой знакомый взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего.

_Good-bye, Good-bye, Good-bye, Good-bye_

_(Прощай, Прощай, Прощай, Прощай)_

Словно из ниоткуда рядом с ним оказался Мистер Вулф, вид у него был здоровый, будто не было никакого ранения и все тот же виноватый взгляд. Тим похлопал его по плечу: «_Нам пора_» и оба мужчины кинули последний взгляд на своего начальника: «_Надеюсь, мы не скоро увидимся снова_». И они шли в даль, пока солнце не скрыло их фигуры.

_Good-bye, Good-bye, Good-bye, Good-bye_

_(Прощай, Прощай, Прощай, Прощай)_

- Горацио, – голос Алекс прозвучал, словно из далека, хотя она стояла рядом с ним. Эйч повернулся, хотя уже предполагал, что она хочет сказать. Алекс не могла сдержать дрожь в голосе – Он не смог… Наш Райан…Райан…

Слезы текли по ее лицу, все знают, что она относится к нему как к сыну.

_Good-bye, Good-bye, Good-bye_

_(Прощай, Прощай, Прощай)_

После похорон Эйч снова стоял на том же месте и смотрел туда же, надеясь снова увидеть двоих мужчин, но ни Тима, ни Мистера Вулфа не было. Это было единственное в своем роде видение, которое не повторится вновь.

-Good-bye, Ryan, Good-bye.


End file.
